conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Robertrebor74/Archive 1
=VERY IMPORTANT: Please use the format= Hello, Robert79. The pages are having too different formats from each other. I would suggest you to copy the previous formats. I.e: The pages are lacking categories. Remember to use Category:Evoland. Otherwise, the pages would not be found by the eventual visitors (and that is bad). If you are having problems with formats, well, you can copy the format below into the new pages you are creating: ---- Introduction (describe the new scene). <- Very important! Dialogs Questions * Write the answer a here * Write the answer b here Category:Category ---- A short example of how to use it: ---- You look around, it is a beautiful palace. Golden torchs illuminate the environment, and they release a sweet perfume that calm you down. But you can not be too much calmed, with all those lion-like, wolf-like and bear-like humanoids looking at you. You see soldiers with long sword, but you can notice they do not even need those sword as long as they hang really deathful fangs and claws. You: Thats kinda hard to explain, I think i'm from the past. Male: He is King: Kill him What will you do? * Runaway and never come back * Attempt to fight Category:Evoland ---- Please use the formats, or your mazes will not work as they are supposed to do. Thanks.Mighty Erick =Previous talks= Welcome. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) What are the rules of your story?Mighty Erick rob74- the rules... hadn't thought of that! well it must not have adult stuff, thats it. Ok, I expanded the maze. You can continue the project as you wish [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:31, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Hello, Robert. I have upload the "Maze format" to the standard formats to create pages. When you are creating a new page for your mazes, you can use it by just click the "Maze" format on the list of links. Remember to always give at least two options to the player, unless it is a final page or a game over page. Also remember to write a short introduction for every new place on the player get on the maze, the page are not supposed to be just dialog, the player would like descriptions of the places he is getting into. I have also added some formatting to the pages. When you are setting links to the next section of the maze, it is good to use this format: * Answer to the question I.e: * You accept to go to the Dungeon [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) The new format is there When you are creating a new stage for the maze, you can load the maze format so you just have to edit it over. When you open a new page, Click on "Maze" (the last link), and it will be loaded. See picture In that way, the pages will have an uniform format. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I will draw a werewolf to replace the current werewolf image. You know, all our images have to be 100% original, it is all about. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:09, 4 August 2008 (UTC) R74: thanks, you're a big help! =D